Retrato
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Una noche Tonks regresó a Grimmauld Place más temprano que de costumbre y lo que en un principio parecía iba a ser un rato lleno de aburrimiento, se convirtió en una oportunidad que hizo que Tonks consiguiera un objeto muy especial, y de paso, que pudiera platicar un poco más con su tío Sirius sobre su relación con Remus Lupin. [Regalo para Anikuni]


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic está dedicado para mi Amigo Invisible... **¡Anikuni!** Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño. Ojala se parezca un poquito a lo que deseabas._

 _Si hay algún error, me disculpo de antemano._

 _Y sin más preámbulos, disfruta de la lectura :D_

 ** _N/A:_** _Antes de que se me olvide, lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes (en este caso de Tonks). Ahora sí, disfruta del fic :)_

* * *

Aquella noche Tonks llegó más temprano a Grimmauld Place que de costumbre. Eran cinco para las ocho. Se suponía que iba a ver una junta de la Orden a las ocho y media y por primera vez quería estar a tiempo para así no perderse ningún detalle de lo que se dijera y de paso para poder contemplar a Remus Lupin por un poco más tiempo.

Llamó para ver si había alguien en la casa, pero después de llamar varias veces y no recibir respuesta de nadie, dedujo que se encontraba sola. _Diablos. Tal vez llegué demasiado pronto. Arthur aún debe de estar en el ministerio. Molly debe de estar en la Madriguera con Hermione, Ginny, Ron y los gemelos. Sirius se ha deber escapado a tomar un poco de aire fresco; no lo culpo, si yo tuviera que estar tanto tiempo encerrada en este lugar, también me escaparía. Y los demás deben de estar en sus misiones todavía._ Pensó con un dejo de frustración. Pues eso significaba que iba a pasar un largo rato aburriéndose como una ostra en esa oscura y silenciosa casa.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cocina por un sándwich y un vaso de agua, tuvo una idea que haría que la ayudaría a pasar el tiempo y que hizo que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro; después de todo, tal vez nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa. Así que decidió dejar el sándwich para otro momento y rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los miembros de la Orden.

Una vez que llegó al segundo piso camino hasta el final del corredor y con un _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta de color gris que se hallaba perfectamente protegida. _Típico de Remus._ Pensó la metamorfomaga antes de introducirse en la habitación del ex-profesor de Hogwarts.

La habitación era pequeña, pero muy acogedora, la cama estaba hecha, la ropa sucia estaba en un cesto, el armario estaba ordenado y el suelo completamente limpio, sin ninguna basura. En pocas palabras, todo estaba impecable; era el cuarto perfecto, el cuarto que todas las madres y esposas del mundo quisieran poder ver aunque sea una sola vez en sus casas. Todas, excepto ella porque el hecho de que la habitación estuviera tan limpia y pulcra le haría casi imposible el poder explorarla a sus anchas, pues Remus se daría cuenta que alguien había entrado en su cuarto con cualquier cosa que por accidente o descuido, dejara fuera de lugar. _Mierda. Es cierto que me gusta mucho que Remus sea limpio y se esmere en su arreglo pero ¿por qué tiene que ser tan ordenado en todo lo demás?_

La frustración que había sentido hacía unos minutos, regresó multiplicada a la décima potencia. Pero a pesar de eso, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la estancia tratando de ver si había algo a la vista que fuera interesante. Pero fue en vano, porque todos los objetos que hubiera querido ver (como fotos o escritos) estaban perfectamente guardados bajo llave en quién sabe dónde y no disponía del suficiente tiempo como para poder averiguarlo.

Triste y desilusionada, Tonks abandonó el cuarto. De nada había servido atreverse a entrar al refugio de Remus, el hombre que alteraba sus sentidos, que la había cautivado desde el primer momento y que aunque él no lo supiera todavía, la hacía temblar cada vez que le hablaba.

Pero justo cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, tuvo una idea brillante que la hizo sonreír y volver sobre sus pasos. Pero esta vez no se dirigió a la puerta de Remus, no, sino a la de Sirius, que se encontraba justo dos puertas antes que la de su amado. Porque después de todo, Sirius era uno de los mejores amigos de Remus y seguramente tendría algo de él entre sus pertenencias.

Se acercó a la puerta y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrarla ligeramente entreabierta, pues era muy sabido por todos los miembros de la Orden que su tío no era la persona más cuidadosa y ordenada del mundo. Y Tonks se sentía muy agradecida con él por eso.

Aun así, procuró tener mucho cuidado al entrar, pues no quería que gracias a su torpeza natural provocara algún desastre. Cuando estuvo adentro echó un vistazo rápido y adonde quiera que miraba había caos y desorden; la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, el armario estaba abierto de par en par, la cama estaba deshecha, un montón de posters de chicas en bikini adornaban las paredes y algunos de los cajones también estaban abiertos. En pocas palabras, el cuarto de Sirius era completamente opuesto al de Remus. Era como ver el día y la noche; pues no había ni un solo rastro de la sobriedad y orden que reinaban en la habitación del primero en la del segundo. Pero para Tonks eso no era ningún problema, al contrario, era una gran ventaja, una oportunidad única que por supuesto no iba a dejar pasar.

Empezó a mover aquí y allá, sin preocuparse de volver a poner las cosas donde estaban, pues el lugar estaba tan revuelto que un poco más de desorden pasaría completamente desapercibido para Sirius.

Miró en todas partes, revisó en el armario y debajo de la cama, pero no fue hasta que revisó el cajón que se encontraba junto a la cama que encontró algo interesante. En ese cajón había varias fotos de Sirius con los Merodeadores, que iban desde primero hasta séptimo curso. En algunas estaban todos sonriendo y saludando a la cámara, en otras estaban jugando Quidditch, en unas más solo estaban Sirius y su amigo James Potter y en unas cuantas estaban los cuatro con Lily Evans y Marlene Mckinnon (las novias de James y Sirius respectivamente).

Tonks observó cada una de las fotografías y cada vez que veía una en la que estaba Remus, no podía evitar que una sonrisa boba se dibujara en su rostro. Porque para ella, Remus Lupin, era simplemente perfecto.

Y en esas estaba cuando de pronto, una fotografía en específico llamó su atención. Pues aunque aparecían todos los Merodeadores, no se parecía para nada a las otras. Para empezar, no era una fotografía mágica, la imagen no se movía, sino que permanecía fija, como si estuviera detenida en el tiempo… además, la iluminación era un poco más oscura de lo habitual y no tenía la nitidez que siempre tenían las imágenes mágicas. Sin mencionar que la postura en la que se encontraban los cuatro amigos era muy inusual: todos estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala común descansando y relajándose, como si no pasara nada a su alrededor, cómo si no hubiera una guerra en curso a su alrededor y no hubiera algo en este mundo que pudiera preocuparlos o inquietarlos.

Demás está mencionar que esa fue la foto que más impresionó a la metamorfomaga, pues debido a que la imagen no se movía, se podían apreciar mucho mejor todos esos detalles, que muchas veces eran imperceptibles en los retratos mágicos debido al constante movimiento que siempre tenían. Dejo a un lado el resto de las fotos y se puso a observarla detenidamente. Era un retrato exquisito, donde tanto Sirius como Remus, James, e incluso Peter Pettigrew se veían increíblemente guapos; _sobre todo Remus_ pensó la chica que en ese momento, tenía el pelo de un intenso color rosa.

Se quedó mirando embobada la foto durante varios minutos más, hasta que un ruido de pasos que provenían del primer piso hizo que se sobresaltara y que por poco se fuera de espaldas. _Mierda, alguien ya llegó. No tengo mucho tiempo…_ Así que con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en la garganta, guardó lo más rápido que pudo las fotos y salió del cuarto llevándose ese retrato y dejando las cosas más revueltas de lo que ya estaban

Se dirigió a toda prisa a su propia habitación y en un parpadeo escondió la fotografía en un pequeño cofre de color rojo que tenía debajo de su cama. _Aquí estará a salvo_ pensó con una sonrisa antes de salir y dirigirse a la reunión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Era ya tarde cuando Tonks pudo volver a su cuarto. La reunión había durado bastante y si era honesta consigo misma, no habían podido hacer muchos progresos; los mortífagos estaban avanzando, Voldemort ganaba cada día más terreno y ellos, los miembros de la resistencia, no siempre podían evitarlo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, y de la oscuridad en la que el mundo mágico estaba inmerso, ella aún tenía una razón para sonreír y un motivo por el cual tener esperanza, su nombre: Remus Lupin.

 _Oh Remus, mi Remus…_ pensó mientras miraba una vez más el retrato de los Merodeadores que había sacado del cuarto de su tío Sirius hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Era una imagen preciosa, casi tan bella como un cuadro y no pudo evitar recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro de ella. Observo y analizo cada detalle con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto llegó a la parte donde estaba Remus su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que hasta las luciérnagas hubieran sentido envidia de la luz y vivacidad que se apoderó de su mirada cuando la imagen del hombre que amaba se reflejó de nuevo en sus pupilas.

Y es que aunque Sirius y James eran sumamente atractivos, para ella Remus era una obra de arte viviente; y sus ojos dorados, su cabello castaño, sus labios carnosos, sus brazos fuertes, su cuerpo tan bien formado e incluso las cicatrices que adornaban cada parte de su ser; eran los componentes que hacían posible esa obra maestra _...Si tan solo pudiera tenerte cerca, si tan solo me permitieras amarte…_

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que pensaras en mí de esa manera sobrinita.

—¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Exclamó ella mientras trataba de esconder la fotografía.

—¿Eh? Esa es la forma en la que recibes al hombre al que te roba el sueño.

—No seas payaso

—¿Qué? ¿Payaso yo? ¿Así es como le hablas al hombre de tu vida, al hombre que te ama con locura y con pasión? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele. Rompes mi corazón en mil pedazos —contestó él fingiendo que su corazón se rompía y haciendo gestos súper dramáticos que hicieron que Tonks riera a carcajadas.

—¡Ay Sirius! ¡Qué teatrero eres! —dijo ella tratando de controlar la risa—. Bueno, ya pongámonos serios y mejor dime en que puedo ayudarte.

—Pues yo venía a buscar la fotografía que estabas viendo hace un momento y que escondiste cuando yo llegué.

—¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?

—Tonks, no te hagas. Te estoy hablando de la foto que tenía en mi mesita de noche y que hoy desapareció misteriosamente.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo tengo esa foto?

—Porque, da la casualidad que tú fuiste la primera en llegar hoy a Grimmauld Place y hace rato que entre a mi cuarto lo encontré completamente desordenado y volteado de cabeza.

—Pero si tu cuarto ya era todo un desastre antes de que yo entrara… Oh.

—¡Ja! ¿Así que admites que fuiste tú la que entró a mi cuarto y esculco entre mis cosas?

—Yo, yo, lo lamento mucho tío. No lo hice por mal. Lo que pasa es que… quería tener algo que me hiciera sentir cerca de Remus, ya que si no puedo tocarlo ni tenerlo a mi lado, quisiera tener por lo menos, algo que me lo recuerde.

—Oh, vaya. Sabía que Remus te gustaba, pero nunca imagine que lo quisieras tanto.

—¡Pues si Sirius!. Quiero a Remus con todo mi corazón y quisiera que él pudiera entender eso y que aceptara que lo amo y que no me importa en lo más mínimo que sea un hombre lobo, que sea mayor que yo y que no tenga dinero —dijo la metamorfomaga sacando así los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo se había guardado para sí misma.

—Oh Tonks, no te pongas así. Lo que pasa es que Remus es un tonto y tiene demasiados complejos. Pero estoy seguro de que él también te quiere.

—Pues no se nota, Porque siempre que quiero acercarme, él se aleja, no, mejor dicho, huye de mí y eso me duele en lo más profundo.

—Ya te lo dije Tonks, Remus tiene muchas inseguridades. Dale un poco de tiempo —contesto él tratando de animarla. Pero al ver que no lo estaba logrando decidió hablarle sobre la foto—. Sabes, esa foto nos la tomó Lily en séptimo curso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. A ella y a Marlene les aficionaba la fotografía muggle y ese día estaban practicando con la nueva cámara de Lily y no encontraron mejores sujetos de prueba que nosotros —dijo él con un dejo de nostalgia y algo más que Tonks pudo identificar como una tristeza infinita. La razón: Marlene Mckinnon, la única novia que Sirius había tenido y que perdió demasiado pronto por culpa de Voldemort. Así que ahora fue el turno de ella de animarlo.

—Pues la foto es muy buena. Lily y Marlene tenían mucho talento.

—Sí, tenían mucho talento… y muchas cosas buenas que dar al mundo… —Añadió él con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

Tonks se percató del tono cada vez más melancólico de su tío. No lo culpaba pues él al igual que ella, no tuvo suerte en el amor y no pudo tener a su lado a la persona que amaba. Pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil para ella ver al siempre rebelde y arrogante Sirius Black tan acabado y roto. _Oh Sirius, si tan solo hubiera algo en que pudiera ayudarte…_

—Pero no te preocupes sobrina. Tú tendrás mejor suerte y a diferencia de mí, tú si tendrás tu final feliz, ya lo verás. Porque ya veré como pero voy a convencer al tarado de mi amigo de que eres justo lo que él necesita y que es un idiota por no verlo. Oh sino, me dejo de llamar Sirius Black.

—Oh Sirius, no sé qué decir. Eres el mejor tío del mundo —exclamó ella al tiempo que lo envolvía en un gran abrazo.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabía —contestó él con su clásica sonrisa petulante.

—Tonto —dijo ella dándole un codazo amistoso.

—¡Ja! Y por cierto, puedes quedarte con la foto.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, te servirá más a ti que a mí. De hecho, considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

—Lo dicho, cuando quieres, puedes ser el mejor de los tíos —dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba una vez más.

Y en esas estaban cuando escucharon un tímido _Hola_. Era Remus Lupin quien había ido a buscar a Tonks a su cuarto para darle algo que había dejado sobre la mesa después de que se acabara la reunión. Pero al ver que ella estaba muy ocupada con Sirius decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí enseguida.

—Remus, espera ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —preguntó la chica extrañada con la actitud del licántropo.

—Si Lunático Tonks y yo solo estábamos platicando.

—De todas maneras, he sido muy inoportuno. Disculpen —contestó él castaño abandonando la estancia.

—¡Remus espera!

—Déjalo Tonks, no ves que Lunático no está de buen humor.

—¿Pero por qué? Si cuando entró estaba sonriente.

—¡Ay Tonks! ¿Es en serio? ¿No te diste cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta? ¿de qué?

—¡Ay por Merlín, no lo puedo creer! No te diste cuenta de que Remus se puso celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Sirius?

—¡No son tonterías! Lunático se puso celoso de nosotros.

—¿De nosotros? ¿Pero por qué? Si solo nos estábamos abrazando.

—Precisamente por eso. Mi querido amigo creyó que tú y yo estábamos en plan romántico.

—Pero si tú eres mi tío. ¿Cómo va a creer él que tú y yo…?

—Porque por si lo has olvidado, en mi familia el matrimonio entre parientes no es algo mal visto y Remus lo sabe.

—Oh no…

—Tranquila sobrinita. Eso no es tan malo, de hecho es algo de lo que podremos obtener mucha ventaja. Porque si Remus se pone celoso al vernos juntos, llegará un momento en que tendrá que aceptar sus sentimientos si es que no quiere perderte. Y ya verás que con mi ayuda eso ocurrirá más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Y de verdad crees que eso funcione?

—Estoy seguro. Conozco a Lunático y sé que los celos lo harán enloquecer.

—Oh Sirius. Si tu idea funciona te lo agradeceré eternamente.

—¿Y podré ser el padrino de bodas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Cuando me case con Remus, tú serás nuestro padrino.

—Muy bien. Y ya que estamos en esas, también me gustaría ser el padrino del primer hijo que Remus y tú tengan.

—¡Claro! No hay ningún problema.

—¡Gracias Tonks! Ya verás que seré el mejor padrino que un niño pueda tener.

—Eso espero Sirius.

Y así con los ánimos renovados y la ayuda de su tío. Tonks por primera vez en semanas, esa noche se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro y con muchas expectativas puestas en el futuro y en su relación con Remus Lupin.


End file.
